juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2013 - SpongeBOZZ vs. AHMED (4tel-Finale) prod. by Digital Drama-0
Beschreibung http://www.facebook.com/SpongeBOZZ http://www.youtube.com/user/SpongeBozzTV Der Asiate: http://www.facebook.com/DerAsiate Digital Drama: http://www.facebook.com/digitald35 LYRICS: (unkorrigiert von SpongeBOZZ übernommen) sponge zu dem bozz , gun zu dem shot yo du pussy kriegst von gangmembern in knastduschen cock yo der ganxtaschwamm mit knarren und authentischem streethype dein rapshit ist nicht dick nur weil du fett bist im real-lifeey wenn ich will wirst du von mobstern zerfickt cocksucker bitch , leise wenn der godfather spricht der korrupte schwamm schießt dich schwuchtel an und gibt dir nutte schwanz du läufst für mich doch nimmst nicht ab wie drugticker bei unbekanntey bitch wenn du nicht zahlst wird dir bedürftigem harz 4 penner die kehle zerschnitten mit nem türkischen rasiermesser ich bin der grund warum das kackbattle feiertey der gelbe schwamm macht welle so wie ahmed im Freibad HÄHÄÄ! zeig beim battle kein erbarmn'mach die runde kla wie beim sex mit deiner mumihre pussy ist behaart und stinkt nach miesmuscheln bitchdeshalb fick ich dieser junkiehoe nen schließmuskelriss du blamierst dich wenn du krüppel noch rappstdeine geburt war so alsob man elefanten durch n schlüsselloch presstjetzt müssen huren sich bücken schwimmst du auf dem bauch kriegst du von walfängern harpunen in' rücken achja julien sorry wenn ich so direkt frage du stehst nicht auf fett warum ist dann die speckschwarte dein sexsklave ? wie oft hast du juliens schwanz für promo geleckt ey spongi fickt dich immer wieder wie der jojo effekt ! spongebozz , bikinibottom mafia ratata - jetzt ist blut wo ein spasti warachmett ich lass deine schwester blown der ganxtaschwammkopf deutschraps al caponespongebozz , bikinibottom mafia ratata - jetzt ist blut wo ein spasti war achmett ich lass deine schwester blown der ganxtaschwammkopf deutschraps al caponejetzt rollt der planktonweedverticker im mercedes durch ghettos du fetter specko puzt dir morgens deine zähne mit mettwurstich schick dir gees die freizeitmäßig banktresore knacken und dich um die ecke bringn wie fußballer die flankentore machen yo der gelbe montana ich deale mit kokayne und krabbenburger baller dir mit der pump ne ladung schrot durch dein schwabbelkörper gib das rappen auf , fette sau - kick dich aus dem battle raus mit lines die unter die gürtellinie gehn so wie dein hängebauch du kennst keine frauenpsychologie und davon mal abgesehn das du dicke schwuchtel ausser julien nie was flachgelegt hast lass das rappen sein spinner - das du weiterkamst entschied sich unterm tisch bei einem candellightdinner ihr steht auf fesselspiele mit handschelln , verkleidet als 2 schwule cops kurz darauf das making of - 1 day in juliensblog du bist seine nutte nicht sein kumpel du bist groupie jetzt gibts doggystyle denn ahmed ist ein hundesohn wie goofie du hast ne große fresse wien seeteufel doch lässt dich von juliens recht großen schlepphoden teebuteln bläst mit deinem mund seinen dicken haarigen dinger weg die krebserregend aussehn wie wixxvorlagen von mister crabs lass mal den schwabbeltime machst du das mit absicht ? sogar thaddäus sagt dass ahmed nicht den takt trifft deutsch italiano ? du verblödeter wixxa achmett und schwulien.. döner auf pizza spongebozz , bikinibottom mafia ratata - jetzt ist blut wo ein spasti warachmett ich lass deine schwester blown der ganxtaschwammkopf deutschraps al caponespongebozz , bikinibottom mafia ratata - jetzt ist blut wo ein spasti war achmett ich lass deine schwester blown der ganxtaschwammkopf deutschraps al capone nenn mirn grund dich jetzt nicht abzustechen , anstatt zu battlen ?! yo mein krabbenkoke ist rein wie das roberto blanko lächeln yo bikinibottom schwammconnection - jetzt macht der gelbe rambo action , bitch zu fällst zu boden wenn wir dich mit magnums treffen nutte der king of rap - deine kollegen renn' zitternd weg steche dich mit einem butterflymesser doch komme nicht durch deinen winterspeckdu sohn einer billigen hündin mach jetzt wau wau sitz!denn ich mach aus dir auflauf mit - 2 roundhouse kicks überschwämme alle check meine eckigen säcke sind fett und pralle schepper dir mit der rechten ne schelle wie der zuhälter kalledenn wenn ich den heftigen rapshit in deine fresse knalle zerfetz ich deine nase wie methcrystalle du fette qualle der rappende schwamm , mit der tec in der hand , zieht im battle die gun und zerfetzt allemann , bin im ghetto bekannt , mit dem heftigen schwanz , alle rennen vor angst und verstecken sich dann , du bist jämmerlich man , ich verbrenne dich punk , für dich penner gibts cum in die fresse du junkie , verchecke das planktonweed spongebozz !ich mach hitshit du kackrap , ey die chick die mich abcheckt fragt mich eyo was geht ich sag abhängn wie die bitchtitts von ahmettum dich zu ficken reicht schon' schwanzloser scheissrapper asiate zeigs ihm du reissfresser Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos